


To Have and Hold

by Luka z Rivii (wayward_dream)



Series: Heart Day 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Lovers, Pining Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Reincarnation, mostly fluff tho, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/Luka%20z%20Rivii
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: Heart Day 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686376
Kudos: 35





	To Have and Hold

Geralt vividly remembers his first love. He’ll never speak of her, because she was taken from him far too soon by men who tasted the steel of his blade when he found out what they’d done to him. Stoned, for loving a man they deemed a beast. He’d never known rage like that before.

He remembered with agonizing clarity the color of her eyes, the perfume she’d favored, the melodious lilt of her voice and her mesmerizing laugh. It was sweet torture, but he remembered her because he’d never allow himself to forget her.

So to say that he was spooked when he spotted you in the tavern was something of an understatement.

It was your voice he heard first: a ringing laugh that rose above the tide of other voices like a bell, sweet and impossible but he _knew_ that laugh, knew that voice in his very soul. His eyes followed the sound and before he’d made any conscious decision to be doing so he was on his feet, striding across the tavern to where you sat at a table having a drink.

You looked up curiously when he stopped at your table, his face pale and…pained. You smiled at him. “Are you alright? Can we help you?”

“Y/N,” he breathed, staring at you intently. He saw your reaction, the shiver that prickled goose bumps along your skin and the confusion furling through your scent.

“Do….I know you?” you asked slowly, coming to your feet facing him.

“Probably not, not anymore,” he admitted. “But I know you. I didn’t think I would ever see you again.”

“I don’t understand.” You shook your head and went very still when his hands touched your face. You were nervous, he was much larger than you and seemed very intense, but his touch was light, gentle; you could easily pull away if you wanted. And there was such pain in his eyes. Odd, that you could read a near stranger so easily, but you knew the lines around his eyes meant he was stressed. Your fingertips itched and you found them coming up to curl around his arms as he cradled your face.

“How do I explain….I knew you a life time ago. Maybe I could….help you remember.”

“Remember what?” you asked softly, squeezing his arms gently. His thumbs traced the curves of your cheeks.

“Remember me. Remember _us_. Please,” he whispered, leaning in, “ _remember_.”

That was the only warning you got before he kissed you, feather-light and seeking. His kiss was unassuming, warm and sweet and gentle as though he held a fragile butterfly between his hands rather than your face. But as soon as his lips met yours it was like a bolt of lightning speared through you, heat and familiarity spreading through you so swiftly it left you dizzy, clutching at Geralt – Geralt, that was his name, you were sure of it, though you had no idea where the knowledge came from – as the only grounding thing in a suddenly spinning world.

You stared up at him as he pulled back, lips parted. You touched your fingertips to your mouth, still tingling.

“Y/N?” he asked quietly. He tried to hide it but you caught the restrained hope in his voice.

“Geralt,” you breathed back.

“You remember.” His features softened and went warm, and you didn’t know him but you _remembered_ him. The planes of his face, the honeyed gold of his eyes, the sound of your name on his tongue and the way he loomed over you, all of it was intimately familiar and you thought perhaps you _did_ know him.

“Kind of? I’m not….sure….but. But I know you. Or knew you. How is that?”

“That doesn’t matter,” he murmured. “It’s been a long time, but nothing has changed.” He slid the backs of his knuckles along your cheek gently. “I’m still yours, if you’ll have me.”

You looked at his face and saw that the answer mattered more to him than he wanted you to realize. Your head was still spinning and you didn’t know how to answer.

“I….don’t know what’s happening,” you whispered. “I know you were….important, we were close. But I’m very confused.”

“That’s okay, dove,” he murmured, bending to kiss you again. You still didn’t understand what was happening, but your reaction to his kiss was instinctive, melting close against him and holding his shoulders as his hands tentatively rested on your waist. He kissed you slowly, like he was savoring it, savoring you and drinking you in with every breath shared in the space between your lips. When he spoke again his mouth brushed against yours, breathing the words into you as he drew you into his arms. 

“We have time.”


End file.
